Love triangle or pentagon?
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: Story set around Mayfield, CUddy waits for House's return and when he does, it's with Lydia... Will all of the women that loved house come back and fight for his love or give up in the process? Huddy
1. Chapter 1

This story is set right before House goes to Mayfield and in this story Cuddy doesn't know that House went to Mayfield. I hope you like this story. Thanks for reading.

.

Chapter One. 

It was just another day at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, but something, or more likely someone was missing.

"Where's House?" The dean of medicine asked Wilson.

"Why should you care?" He asked in a rude tone of voice.

"He's my employee, of course I care. He works for me, why else would I ask for him?" she asked, not thinking of any other logical reason.

Wilson shook his head in disbelief.

A curt laugh came out of his voice as that was said.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing's funny, it's just, I can't believe I'm saying this, but House's right, maybe you really don't care about him, after all." Wilson told her.

"I just said that I cared…" She retorted.

"Yeah but as a boss, not as a friend or anything else…"

"He just yelled to my whole staff that he slept with me, sorry if I was disrespecting him." She said sarcastically.

"…and why do you think he would do that, huh?" He said, pretending to think, since he already knew the answer.

"Because it happened… a long time ago." She guessed, concluding that was the only possible reason.

"He hallucinated, Cuddy!" Wilson screamed, unable to keep it a secret any longer.

Her face crisped in shock.

"What?! About what?" She asked not fully understanding.

"About you two having sex!" he admitted.

"What?"She repeated.

"you heard me."

"Where is he?" She asked, feeling bad.

"Apparently not here!" Wilson said to her, covering up the fact that he was in a mental facility.

"When did this happen?" She asked concerned.

"Oh, now you care?" He asked, grinning slightly.

"I've always cared Wilson, now shut up."

"Now, where is he?" She asked again.

"At Mayfield…" He gave in.

"the mental facility?" She asked.

"Yes, that would be correct."

"I thought he only fantasized about us, why is he there?" she demanded, not able to believe that House would go there and not refuse.

"He hallucinated about Amber and Kutner as well…"

"Why didn't he come to me?" she asked mostly to herself.

"Well he did, well he thought he did and he thought that you helped him detox, because he thought that the vicodin was the cause of all of it, he asked you for help, you did and you ended up sleeping together but it all came out as an hallucination…"

"I feel awful…" She confessed.

"You should." Wilson agreed.

"I'm going to his place." She said.

"He's not there…" Wilson said.

"I know." She told him.

"Then why go?" He asked, curious.

"Because I care…" She said giving him a last smile before leaving his office.

She went to her office, grabbed her coat and car keys and left.

She drove to his house getting more and more impatient every second. She finally arrived at her destination and parked right in front. She put her car in park, took her purse and got out.

She crossed the street and walked to his porch. She lifted the flower pot and took the key that was hidden under there and opened the door. The nice scent of wood came across her nose as she walked in. She breathed in, enjoying the nice smell. Her heels clacked against the wood floor as she strolled down the hall to the living room to find the piano at the exact same spot but the composition paper caught her eye so she walked towards it and lifted it up. She was surprised to find the writing House's.

_**My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.**_

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.__

She realized that the angel was her and that he thought that they will never be together.

A tear slipped down her cheek and landed on the sheet of paper.

A sign that showed she really cared.

TBC or not TBC?

.

Should I continue or not? I liked to know if you like it or not, I have the next part all figured out so if you like it, I'll write it. It's going to be when House comes back from Mayfield, and goes home with Lydia and is surprised to see Cuddy waiting for him. It's going to be a major Love Triangle so please review with your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry, I've been busy, so I wasn't able to post earlier. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading and for all the previous reviews.

Chapter 2:

It's been two months that cuddy had been waiting for Hosue to return from Mayfield. She never visited him, not once. She wanted to visit him so badly bu Wilson told her not to so so.

But today, she was finally going to be able to see him since he's coming home.

"I want to come with you, to pick him up." Cuddy said to Wilson, jealous that Wilson visited House and she couldn't.

"I don't think it's a good idea…" He said, thinking about if it was the right time to tell her the real reason.

"Why not?" she asked, hurt.

"Because if he sees you, he might think that he is hallucinating again." He told her, making up a random excuse.

"That's ridiculous. He'll have to see me someday!" She argued.

She tried "I'm sorry." He said before going into his car and driving away. While Wilson was picking up House, Cuddy went to House's place and decided o wait there for him.

She tried so hard to keep her eyes open, but she gave in, falling into a deep sleep on the sofa.

A couple of hours later, a click was made as House walked turned the key in the lock and walked in his apartment before Wilson.

"Was someone here, while I was gone?" House asked.

"Maybe Cuddy, but I don't think that she would be here right now, she might but I don't think so.

House took a few steps toward the couch to find her sleeping safe and sound. She was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

He walked over to the other side and sat down on the coffee table and stared at her. He could watch her forever but he had to wake her up.

He gently stroked her cheek.

"Mhh." She quietly woke up. She blinked a few times to find piercing blue eyes looking down at her.

"House." She said smiling at him.

"House!" She reapeted a little louder this time, realizing that he was truly there. She jumped off of the sofa and ran into his arms. She wrapped her hands tightly around his neck, never waning to let go. House went in the embrace, hugging her back, quietly inhaling her sweet scent of lavender perfume.

Tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm so glad you're here." She confessed, pulling away, but keeping her arms around him, fearing that he will slip away.

They caught each other others and drew closer to one another and just about Cuddy was going to kiss him, a voice broke the magic of that special moment.

"Greg, are you there?" A woman called out.

House cursed under his breath. He immediately pulled away from Cuddy almost letting her fall to the ground.

"I'm in here." House said back.

"Oh there you are." The voice said again.

Cuddy turned around to see who it was. A tall short headed brunette with hazel eyes smiled as she saw Greg.

"I can't believe you're out of that place!" She exclaimed running and hugging him.

Cuddy's stomach turned. She started at her with jealousy when he smiled at the sight of her. Lydia cocked her hand and kissed him on the lips. For a split second Cuddy thought that he was going to pull away, but he didn't.

They finally broke apart.

"Who's this, Greg?" She asked, looking in Cuddy's direction.

"Who's this, House?" Cuddy shot back at her, demanding an answer from House.

"Lydia, this is Lisa Cuddy, my…" he started to say, not so sure what he should say what she was to him.

"I'm his boss and that's all, apparently." She told her, angry.

"She's also a dear friend of mine." House spoke up.

Cuddy looked at him, in shock that he would say that.

They looked at each other, almost forgetting that Lydia was in the room.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Lydia asked in a soft tone.

"Of course." He told her. "Cuddy, this is Lydia, my…" Not wanting to say the word.

"It's okay, Greg, you can say it." She giggled. "I'm his girlfriend, now to meet you."

"I wouldn't say the same to you." She shot back at her, hurt, tears rolling down her face.

Cuddy got up and walked to the door about to leave.

"Cuddy, please…" House begged, but she didn't care, she kept on walking.

"What's her problem?" Lydia asked in a rude tone.

"Apparently you!" He answered, following Lisa outside.

"Lisa. Please!" She stopped dead at the mention of her first name, but nonetheless, continued to walk away. House walked back inside his apartment.

"Wilson!" He shouted.

"Yes?" He said, getting out of the bathroom, where he was the whole time.

"Why didn't you tell Cuddy?!" He asked pissed off.

"She was here?"

"Yes she was here, you idiot!"

"Sorry." Wilson apologized.

"Whatever." House replied.

"Lydia…" He said going back to the living room.

"Greg… I'm really happy you're out of Mayfield."

She came closer to him and kissed him, going into a more passionate kiss.

House wrapped his arms around her body and kissed back with eagerness.

TBC…

I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think of it and please review :D Cuddy and Lydia are not going to be friends, at all and their interactions will get worse and worse as the chapters come. So stick around for some serious fights.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I've been working on my other fic, 'I know it wasn't you', but I finished that one so I cant concentrate on my other ones. I hope you haven't lost interest in this fic yet. Thanks for reading.

.

_Lydia came closer to him and kissed him, going into a more passionate kiss. _

_House wrapped his arms around her body and kissed back with eagerness. _

"HU HUM!" Wilson cleared his voice, letting House and Lydia know that he was still there.

They pulled apart from each other against each other's will.

"May I help you Wilson?" House asked sarcastically. He was really quite mad at him for interrupting.

"Yes, please if you can hold off your desire to kiss her in front of me that would be great because, I know that your pants would've been down on the ground in seconds and that's not a scene that I would've liked to see." He said, trying to shake off those disgusting thoughts out of his head.

"Jealous much?" house asked, causing Lydia to let out a curt laugh.

"Not at all. I think I'm going to be scared for life now, thanks a lot." Wilson told him, trying to get out of his apartment as quickly as he possibly could.

"I really can't believe you didn't tell her Wilson after that I told you too!" House argued with him before Wilson went out of the door.

"Why do you care if this Cuddy lady didn't know? It's not like she visited you in Mayfield…" She blurted out.

"Yeah, that's true." House said to her, trying to hide his hurt.

"So… What do you want to do tonight to celebrate?" Lydia asked, elated.

"I don't know. Something fun." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"and what that might be?" She asked, putting her hands on his chest.

"You wanna see a movie?" He suggested, really wanting to chill out for the evening.

She nodded her head.

"Sounds like a plan." She said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I was thinking we could see Sense and Sensibility?"

"I love that movie!" She exclaimed.

"I love Alan Rickman!" She told him.

He looked at her, faking being hurt.

She laughed. "Don't worry, I like you more." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled at took her by the hand and they sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote. They went on On Demand and found the movie.

Lydia, making herself comfortable, laid her cheek on his chest and wrapping her hand over his body.

"This is nice." House told her, feeling the warmness that hugged his heart.

"Mh Mh." She said, drawing her full attention back to the movie.

House held her tight and watched the movie.

.

Meanwhile, Cuddy fighting back her tears, walked up the street and drove to her house. She dropped her purse in the entry hall, not caring if anything was going to break. She let her tears fall, and she immediately wiped them with her available hand, as the other one held the sheet of paper on which was written House's song.

She went in her office and immediately made a copy with the notes that went with it.

She went back out of the door, deciding to make an errand taking the sheet of paper with her.

She drove to the Music store that was close to her house. She went inside and went to the guitar section.

"May I help you?" A man asked her. He looked quite familiar but she wasn't paying attention to him.

"Yes, I like to buy your best guitar." She told him determined.

"Any preferences?" He asked her.

"No." She responded.

"Okay, I'll go get one for you."

"Thanks." She said to the man as he disappeared in the back. HE came back a few seconds later with the most beautiful guitar she's ever seen.

"Its perfect." She said to him.

"You haven't even tried it." He said surprised.

"I know but I can tell by its quality."

He handed the guitar to her and she sat down, placing the guitar on her knee.

"Can you hold this for me?" She asked, as she handed him the sheet of paper.

"Yes of course."

Cuddy played with the notes at first and then played like nothing else mattered in the world.

It seemed that she was playing forever but she finally played the last part, singing it as well.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.**_

She finished, letting a tear escape her eyes.

"That was beautiful." He told her, completely mesmerized by her.

"Thanks." She told him.

"Did you write that song?" He asked.

"No, but someone dear to me did…"

"wait… Your Lisa Cuddy, right?" He exclaimed, finally recognizing her.

"How did you know?" she asked in shock.

"I'm Lucas Douglas. I used to work for Greg House."

That's when it hit her. That where she knew him from.

"Right, Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"So you're not a private investigator anymore, I see." Cuddy told him.

"I am but I'd rather be here."

"Why?" She asked.

"On my job, you don't see people falling in love and if you do, its while having an affair and that's what I do, see marriages break up but here people have a passion for music, it doesn't matter what guitar you get or even if you have several, you'll love them all."

Cuddy smiled at him, loving how he said that in such a sweet voice. IN that moment she completely forgot about House.

"I'd like to buy this guitar and ill let you have the privilege to see me fall in love with it." She told him with a smile.

"You want to have a coffee later?" He asked, hoping for an affirmative.

"I loved that" She responded to his offer.

Cuddy gave him her credit card and paid for it. He brought out a case for it and placed it inside.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked as he walked her to the door.

"I'd like that."

They exchanged numbers and Cuddy left with a small smile on her lips.

But it quickly faded as she remembered the real reason for her purchase. If she didn't have House, she could always have him in his music.

TBC…

.

Hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think and please leave a review. There will be more fights with Cuddy and Lydia soon :D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, sorry for not posting sooner, school is a real bitch. But I hope you like this chapter and haven't lost interest in this story! Thanks for reading! Hope you like it.**_

.

The next morning, at precisely 8 am, House woke up at the sound of his annoying alarm clock. He rolled over and smashed hit hard, getting a headache with every buzz that it let out.

Lydia, had stayed the night, wrapped her arms around House's torso.

"Morning." She said to him.

He smiled, feeling the warmth tighten around his heart. He enjoyed having someone in his life. He wasn't alone anymore and someone really cared for him.

"Good morning." He told her, turning around and giving her a peck on the lips.

She laid her forehead against his, enjoying that they were finally together.

"Why so early?" She asked, curious.

"I don't want to be late for work." He told her, earning a shocked expression from her.

"Since when do you want to be early for work? You're never on time."

"I'm a changed man, remember?"

She chuckled.

She nodded, rolling out of bed. She put a shirt on, making sure she was covered up.

"I'm going to make coffee."

"Sounds good." House told her, as he got up and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

A couple minutes later, he entered the kitchen showered and dressed. Immediately, Lydia passed him a cup of coffee, which he brought to his lips to take a sip from. It felt good as the hot drink burned his throat.

"Would you like me to come with you to work today?" She suggested.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot actually." He told her, grinning.

"I'll go get dressed then." She left the room with a smile.

While she went to go get ready, he couldn't stop and think that he finally had everything. He had no pain, he had a girlfriend and he had his life. To him nothing else mattered. No pain physically or mentally was left. It all disappeared. He wasn't missing anything; at least that's what he thought. You can never have everything you want. It might be invisible now, but when the missing piece comes out, he will be shattered.

He took another sip and looked at the piano and Cuddy crossed his mind. He really hoped that she was happy. He regretted all the time he caused her pain or even brought her down. He only wished felicity for her. He didn't really know what he felt at this point. He was surprised but happy when she was there to welcome him, but he reminded himself that Cuddy never fought to have him or even considered it. But Lydia has and that he had to take into consideration.

After thinking for a couple minutes, Lydia came back dressed and ready. He gulped his last sip and set his mug down. Her cheeks were slightly rosé and she was wearing a professional yet sexy attire that House enjoyed staring at.

"Come on, don't want to be late, now would we?" She said, as she noticed his gaze on her breasts.

He shook his head and followed her out the door. He hopped on his motorcycle, waiting for Lydia to join him behind him.

She sat down and wrapped her arms around his waist, setting her cheek on his back. House let out a grin. He roared his bike and drove away.

They arrived at the hospital, because of habit he was about to park in the handicapped section, but then turned the other way and parked in a normal spot. He stopped and stayed immobile was a while, letting the feeling of finally not have or being given a title. Not being handicapped anymore. He couldn't help but beam.

"Feels good, no?" Lydia asked, reading his mind.

"Oh yes." He said, nodding his head.

They walked through the doors earning some remarks and stares from other staff members, quite shocked of his presence.

He signed it for the first time. He usually just shouted his name, but today was a different day and he was a different person. Everyone noticed, but Dr. Cuddy was still quite in denial, maybe because he said so himself, no one ever changes so just by the back she was blinded and fooled by Lydia. He took her hand and squeezed it, and walked her to the elevators. As they went in, a nurse who was informed that if Dr. House would show up, to immediately inform the dean of medicine of his arrival.

Not wanting to upset her boss in any way, did not tell Cuddy about his new girlfriend accompanying him to work, in fear of getting fired.

Cuddy, who was anxious, jumped out of her chair and almost ran to the diagnostics department. As she came close to his office, her smile faded as she saw Lydia sitting on House's lap in his chair. She felt like she was going to faint as her heart shattered in tiny pieces. She put herself together and opened the door, causing the two of them to look up.

"What is this bitch doing here?" Lydia asked him.

"She works here, Honey." House told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Cuddy flinched, she has never been so jealous but in that minute.

"What he said." She told her.

"Bitch." Cuddy added.

Lydia turned her head back to her.

"No you didn't just call me that?" She asked.

"Oh yes I did." Lisa retort, not missing a beat.

That made her mad. She got up and came up to her.

Lydia flew her fist right through her jaw. It wasn't a slap, not even close. It was a full punch to her face, causing her head to shift the other way. House gasped quietly.

"You have to keep your girlfriend kept on a leach." Cuddy snapped back at her, putting her hand on her cheek and rubbing it before taking it away and swung her fist, hitting Lydia right in the jawbone, earning a shocked face from House as his mouth opened.

Lydia fell on her knees by the force that Cuddy had hit her with and let out a scream.

"I've always wondered how Greg was so damaged, I think I know why." Lydia riposted.

Maybe Lydia didn't hit her physically, but that hit her hard, emotionally. With everything that House had said to her for her to cry for days or almost even give up on her dreams, Lydia had the effrontery to say that to her. She had enough of her; Cuddy brought her arm to her chest and walked towards Lydia, and dove her elbow right into her back, resulting in her collapsing to the ground. She let out a groan, feeling defeated. When Cuddy was about to kick her in the ribs, House finally spoke.

"Wow, Cuddy, please don't." House asked her, almost pleading.

"Is that Greg House begging?" Cuddy inquired.

He nodded, as if those words would make him ashamed.

Cuddy sighed.

"You might've changed but I think I like the old Gregory House." She confessed.

"She part of my life now, and you were never." House took those words and stabbed her right in the heart with it.

House didn't see it coming; she kicked him right in the groin. He groaned, flinched and put his hands there.

"You said I had your balls. I don't want them now they are all smushed and damaged." She joked as she walked back to the door. Lydia whimpered and slowly got up. She was about to attack Cuddy from behind but Cuddy brought out her elbow and smashed it right in her rib cage, effecting in her once again tumbling to the floor. Cuddy grinned and walked away like nothing had happened.

.

That's only the beginning people! Expect more fights to come. Hope you liked this chapter, so please comment and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, okay a lot of people said that Cuddy would never do this and be this aggressive, I get it. But this is fiction and I only write very OOC stories, so, sorry. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I thank everyone who reads and reviews this story. It really means a lot.

.

House and Lydia got up soon after that Cuddy had left and sat down next to each other on the chair, slowly recovering.

"Greg, I think it's best if I don't see you for a while…"Lydia told him.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed, in total shock.

"I don't want that bitch…" She started to say.

"Stop calling her a bitch!" House yelled at her.

"See? Why are you defending her! You hate her!"

"I don't hate her, I'm not saying for you to like her either. But she sacrificed a lot for me, so please, don't call her a bitch." He demanded.

"Fine. But back to the point, I don't want to see you for a while…"

"WHY?" house asked.

"I don't want CUDDY to mess up my face anymore! You have to tolerate her, but I don't have too!" she said to him.

Lydia was more than pissed. She hated Cuddy more than anything. Lydia took Cuddy as a threat, she knew that her and House had a relationship before and she was determined that that women wasn't going to get between them.

"You don't have to see her, but don't take it out on me and leave. Please. I'm sorry that I asked you to come with me to work…"

"it's okay…" Lydia told him, glad that she made him feel guilty.

She bent over and kissed him. He immediately responded by bringing her closer.

She backed away.

"but don't call me and I still don't want to see you for a bit. I want that bitc… I want Cuddy to cool down. I don't want to deal with that. I'll see you later, Greg."

House looked at her as she turned around and left. After staring at the ceiling for what seemed to be an eternity, he got up and marched to the elevator, which he rode in silence. He went to the dean's office and barged in as usual.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" he yelled at her, forcing her to jump out of her chair, totally freaked out.

"You don't want me in your business but you don't mind going thru mine? Just because I moved on from you doesn't mean that you can still do this to me! I moved on, finally! I'm finally happy and you come and try to screw it up?! Okay, I admit that I ruined your dates, but it never got physical and you dare to hit MY girlfriend? What were you thinking? Now, she doesn't want to deal with you and so she probably will never want to show her face here anymore. So congratulations to you. You did it! You finally got your revenge for every date that I ruined for you…" he stopped as he saw she was starting to cry.

"Don't even dare cry. If you knew it was the right thing to do you would be relieved right now, but you're crying so evidently you are not. So you know that it wasn't the right thing to do. You usually make rational decisions but for some reason you don't anymore. You said you didn't like the new me. Well I don't like the new you, either! You better not screw this relationship with Lydia, Cuddy. I will never forgive you if you do. I swear to god!"

House knew that he was hurting Cuddy at this moment and he couldn't figure out if it was the right choice or not… Cuddy stopped breathing for a few seconds, afraid that more word were going to come down crashing down on her. But she just imagined lips, his lips crashing down on her. But it never happened. He just looked at her, thinking that she was going to say something. He looked down and as he did, something under her files on her desk caught his eye. A paper, a familiar paper, but he couldn't remember where he had seen it before. He let the thought go and stared back at Cuddy. She took a few steps closer to him and with a sad face, put her hands up her his cheek and stroked it gently.

"I'm glad you didn't give up on love." She whispered in his ear. She pulled back a few inches so her face was right in front of his and decided to make a move, because this was probably the last chance she'll get. She placed a soft and quick kiss on his lips. Before he could respond, refuse the kiss or even think about what she was doing, she backed away. They both jumped, frightened when someone came through the door. It was someone quite familiar.

Stacy.

They both froze and abruptly back away from each other.

"Lisa, Greg! So nice to see you! Wait… you two… aren't together…right?" she asked, as she remembered the scene that she saw as she walked in the room.

"NO!" They both yelled in unison.

The smile came back on Stacys face.

"oh that's good." She said relieved.

"I left Marc a few days ago, he realized that I still loved you, Greg."

House and Cuddy opened their mouths in complete shock and horror.

"Did you hear me, Greg? I love you and want to be with you!" she told him, with the most blissful voice possible.

She jumped in House's arms and Cuddy busted out laughing with only one thought in mind. That Stacy was a maniac.

Her return couldn't be good.

At all.

TBC…

I hope you like it. Please if you have any suggestions or comments regarding this story I'd love to hear them!! Please tell me what you think and please review. Thanks so much for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter!

.

"Tell her, House." Cuddy said sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"Tell me what?" She asked, surprised. She was still smiling like an idiot and her eyes were glued to the man who once loved her.

"I have a girlfriend." He told her, getting far away from Stacy as he possibly could.

Her face turned pale and scary. She turned bright red, not because she was blushing but because she was full of anger.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed, frightened.

"I. Have. A. girlfriend." He told her slowly, like she was a 4 year old.

"When? What? Why? Who?" She asked, confused and crushed. She started to shake.

"it was since Mayfield, yes I'm dating I didn't wait for you, and her name is Lydia. Can we be done with the twenty questions now?" he asked, as he sighed, tired.

"But I thought you love me and you'd…" She started to say.

"You what? Thought that I was gonna wait for you forever?" He interrupted her, wanting to make things straight so they would on the same page.

She nodded.

"You thought wrong." House told her, trying to bring her to reality.

"But…but…but…" She mumbled.

Cuddy just smiled and left the room. She, surprisingly never had been so happy to see Stacy.

House and Stacy let her go without saying a word.

Without thinking, House put his fingers up to his lips and touched them. He probably realized that he was now allowed to do that without Cuddy seeing it. He blacked out from a moment and thought about the kiss. He couldn't make up a decision on if he was going or kiss back or not if she wouldn't have backed away. He considered it for a little longer and then came back to reality when Stacy snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Did you hear what I said?" Stacy asked.

He shook his head, not really caring to what she had to say.

"Never mind, forget it…" She said.

House nodded.

"How long are you planning to stay?" He asked, hoping that it wasn't going to be for a long time.

"I'm moving back to Princeton, Greg. Isn't that wonderful?" She asked with a smile.

"Mhh sure." He said, not too thrilled about it.

Stacy came up to him and hugged him tight.

"What are you doing?" He asked surprised that she would hug him after that he told her that he had a girlfriend.

"I'm hugging you, what do you think I was doing?" She asked, jokily.

"Do you want to have lunch?" She suggested.

"No, I have a lot of work." He told her, pretending to be sad about it.

"No problem, maybe later, then." Stacy said, walking away.

"Bye." She said, as she gave him another smile.

House sat down in his chair and sighed. He didn't want Stacy back in his life; he didn't want her in his life. She was his past, but now that she's come back it reminds him how he screwed up his last relationship. He didn't want that to happen with Lydia because then there would be no one else.

But now all of his feelings were coming back at once.

Lydia, who has help him and made him find a way out.

Stacy, which was his longest relationship

And Cuddy, the only one who could understand him, trusts him and the one who has never give up on him.

He just wondered what to do.

TBC…

Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you liked it. Don't worry; this story is Huddy all the way.

Please tell me what you think, thanks for reading and please review, reviews are love :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading and for the previous reviews.

.

Lisa went to her office soon after. She was going to take the day off and so she grabbed her purse. She looked through it and remembered Lucas as she saw the piece of paper with his phone number on it. She chose to ignore it because House was still on her mind. She changed her mind and decided to work to try and take him off of her mind but she knew that the kiss that she placed on his lips was going to haunt her. She walked out of her office and marched to the elevator and rode it in silence. Knowing very well that House left she stepped out with confidence. She went to Wilson's office for advice.

She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey Wilson." She said as she sat on the couch.

"Hey Cuddy. What's up?" he asked, taking his head up form the file he was looking at. He knew that Cuddy wouldn't bother him if she knew the answer to something.

"Okay, first off, please don't judge me." Cuddy told him, knew that he would freak.

"Euh, okay." Wilson responded, worried as what she was going to say to him.

"I kissed House." She said biting her lip.

"You what?!" He exclaimed in complete shock. His mouth opened.

"How could you?!" he said to her. House was his best friend and she was also his best friend. But Cuddy hurt him and he wasn't going to let her do that again.

"I just… I wanted to… Wilson… please understand!" She begged him.

"I can't Cuddy! He finally has a girlfriend that he's happy with and you are trying to ruin everything." Wilson told her seriously.

"But he ruined every opportunity that I had with someone because he was always there to ruin my dates!" She came up with something.

"But he wanted to show you somehow that he cared and he wanted to protect you! And it just came up to you pushing him away! You let him down when he went to Mayfield Cuddy."

"I know and trust me, I regret it! And I wish I would've realized that sooner but I love him Wilson!" She yelled finally admitting her darkest secret.

He looked up at her again. He was so surprised at her declaration that he stood up.

"Cuddy… I know that was hard to hear form yourself but you have to let him go. He let you go and if you start fighting for him now, he won't get over you again. I know him and you'll break his heart and I don't think he will recover this time." He said to her, trying not to hurt her any more.

"I won't let him go this time Wilson, I promise." She said feeling the tears build up in her eyes.

"But the thing is Cuddy, I think he's the one that's already let you go." He said to her even though he knew that House will always love Cuddy, deep down in his heart.

Cuddy let her tears flow down on her cheeks and got up and stormed out of the room.

-

House left decided to surprise Lydia at home. He left on his motorcycle, roaring his engine. He hope that she would forgive him. He unlocked the door to find her watching TV on the couch. He tiptoed behind her, trying not to make any noises. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and she jumped, frightened.

"Greg! You scared me!" She said, giving away a smile.

House kissed her head and he walked in front of the couch and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry…" House apologized.

She didn't respond. She just looked at him.

"I really am…" House said again.

"Okay…But I don't want you to spend to much time with Cuddy." She said to him.

"I'll quit my job." House suggested, trying to make things better between them.

"You'd do that?" She asked, making sure.

"Yes." House said with one breath. He didn't know if he regretted what he said or not…

But his mind was set. He wasn't going to let the only person that has never let him down, leave him. So if quitting his job and not seeing Cuddy was the price to keep his girlfriend then he was going to do it.

TBC…

.

So what did you think? Please comment and I'm always open to suggestions. Thanks for reading and please review :D


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize for not posting as often as I would like, but I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading.

.

Lydia and House fell asleep but a knock on the door woke them up. House sighed and got up and walked towards the door. He rubbed his eyes before opening the door.

Stacy was there in front of him, smiling.

"Hello, Greg!" She exclaimed so happy to see him again.

She jumped in his arms and gave him a hug, which he did not return.

"What are you doing here?" House asked her, not really wanting her here.

"Well, since you are way too busy, I decided to spend you a visit." She replied.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

House didn't even respond before Stacy let herself in and started walking in the apartment.

House closed the door, frustrated.

"It's exactly the way it was when I was here last, Greg." She said, noticing.

Lydia got up from the couch; curious as to whom her boyfriend was speaking too.

She saw a tall, pretty brunette smiling at House. Her clothes were professional, yet it showed all of her perfect curves.

"Greg, who is this?" She asked nicely.

"This is Stacy…. She's…" He started to say before he was interrupted.

"I'm is ex." Stacy replied, trying to hold on a desperate face.

Lydia looked surprised. House told her that he didn't have that many girlfriends and now she was starting to doubt him. But she thought that that wasn't even the worse part, they were all trying to steal her boyfriend and she will not tolerate that.

"Oh, well. I'm Lydia, I'm Greg's boyfriend." She said showing off.

"Nice to meet you." Stacy responded, putting on a fake smile to her face.

Lydia just smiled and walked over to Greg and leaned against him.

"Anyway, why did you come here, Stacy?" House asked.

"I just wanted to catch up with an old friend, I thought that would be okay…" she said.

"Can't we do it another day? I was kind of planning to spend the day with Lydia." House told her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh."

"Why don't we all have dinner together then?" Lydia suggested, facing House.

Lydia wanted to know more about Stacy and if she could trust her or not. Lydia didn't need some one fooling around and digging into her personal life and she had no intention of telling House about it. She wanted to keep it a complete secret. She had no idea how long she was going to pull it off because House is so good and solving puzzles and figuring out something that's not right.

"Well that's an idea." Stacy said, looking back at Lydia, trying to seem as nice as possible. Stacy wanted Lydia to befriend her, so she could bring her down and have House all to herself.

House was about to disagree, when Lydia spoke up.

"Please, I'd like to go out for dinner." Lydia begged with a smile.

"Okay, fine." House gave in.

"I'll go get my purse." She said, walking away, swaying her hips.

House put his coat on and grabbed Lydia's. He helped her put it on when she came back.

After they were all set, the left the house. They decided to take Lydia's car.

"Do you want me to drive, hon?" House asked Lydia, being thoughtful, which surprised Stacy.

"Hmm, sure. Thanks." She said, giving him a peck on the lips.

They all went in the car and they all decided to go eat at an Italian restaurant. They gave the car to he valet and went inside, they were seated right away. The waiter motioned them to follow him and that's what they all did. He showed them the table and left. Stacy sat down but House took out Lydia's chair, waiting for her to sit down and when she did, he pushed her in. Stacy's face was full of jealousy.

Soon after, another waiter came to the table and gave them all menus.

"Hello, I'm Jeff and I will be your server tonight. May I get you any drinks?" He asked.

"Water for the table and I guess a bottle of Pinot, the red wine." House said.

The server nodded.

"I'll be back with those in just a moment." He said before disappearing in the back.

"Since when did you start drinking wine, Greg?" Stacy asked.

"A couple months ago, I'm cutting back on the bog liquor." He said referring to whiskey, which Dr. Nolan said he should stop, because that was part of his previous life and he didn't want to take any chances for him to relapse.

"Why? You love whiskey!" She exclaimed.

"You didn't tell her, Greg?" Lydia asked, surprised that she didn't know about Mayfield.

"I haven't seen her in about 4 years and we kind of said goodbye at a rough spot…" He replied.

"Tell me what?" Stacy asked curious.

"First tell me Greg, how long you were with Stacy?"

"About 5 years." He answered simply.

"Did you ever…" She started to ask.

"No. No we never married! God No!" House exclaimed, knowing exactly what she meant.

"You were together 5 years and that thought of marriage together, never crossed you mind?" She asked, surprised.

"I guess." He answered, not quite sure what to reply.

Guessing that House, no longer wanted to talk more in detail about that, Lydia let it go and looked at her menu, trying to figure out what she wanted to eat. They all did the same. House decided he was going to have a margarita pizza. Lydia decided she was going to have the fish and Stacy stuck with a salad. The waiter came back with the wine and the water.

"You guys ready to order r do you need more time?" He asked.

"No, we're ready." He said to him. He grabbed his notepad, ready to take the orders. They all told him what they wanted and he disappeared once again.

"So, yeah and back to your question Stacy, I went to Mayfield." He told her, looking down, ashamed of it.

"So you're off the pills?" She asked, surprised that she hadn't notice he wasn't in that much pain.

"yes I'm off the pills and that's why I really didn't want to spend time with you because I have no intention on going back on vicodin and my doctor suggested me to not have too much to do with my past because it might trigger something in me and crave for pills."

"Oh. I understand." She responded.

House was about to say something when someone behind her caught his attention. It was Cuddy and Lucas. She must've taken Wilson's advice and try to move on. Something broke inside of House, but decided not to pay attention to it. They were just being seated.

Lydia changed the subject, getting House's attention.

"Would you mind playing a song for me, Greg?" She asked, yearning for him to play.

"Sure." He said, having the perfect song in mind.

House called the waiter to the table and asked if it would be all right if he sang and played a song on the piano that were standing in the middle of the room. He said that would be lovely and so House got up from his chair and sat at the piano. Turning to Cuddy, he closed his eyes and pressed his hands to the keys. They were only black and white but the melody that came out of it was so much more. House leant forward and pressed his lips to the mic letting his voice take the lead.

_**My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.**_

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.__

That was the song that House wrote just before going to Mayfield. Cuddy immediately recognized the song and found House playing it. She was disconnected in those 3 minutes as she heard him sing. She forgot about Lucas. She forgot about everything. Lydia jumped on stage when he was done and hugged him tightly.

Unfortunately, Lydia was the only think she couldn't forget. House looked at Cuddy and gave her a weak smile, before he saw a tear slip from her eyes.

TBC…

So what did you think? Please tell me. Thanks for reading and please review! They mean a lot. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys :) First off, I just wanted to point out to those who read my other stories, that my main focus is this fic more than the others… I will update them just not as often as this one.

Anyway, thanks for the previous reviews and thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter!

.

House went back to the table with Lydia and joined Stacy. Meanwhile, Cuddy wasn't feeling too swift so she turned to Lucas and said:

"You know what, I'm going to head home. Thanks for tonight, I really enjoyed myself, but I have to wake up very earlier tomorrow and…" She tried to make up lame excuses.

"No worries, I completely understand." He said, putting his hand up in the air catching the waiter's attention. He asked for the check, wanting to give Lisa a ride home.

"You know, I could've taken a cab home." She said to him, breaking the silence that was starting to build around them.

"Now, who would I be, if I let my date take a cab home?" He asked with a smile, which Cuddy returned.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Exactly. I want you to know me, I don't want to be a total stranger to you." He told her, setting his credit card on the bill as the waiter took it.

"Good point." Cuddy said with a smile.

They waited for the check to come back and when it finally did, they got up and left with Cuddy taking one more glance back at to where House was sitting at.

Cuddy sighed and walked out of the restaurant, thanking Lucas as he held the door for her like a real gentleman.

Lucas paid the valet and got into the car, opening the door for Cuddy before walking over to his side and sitting down next to her. He turned on the engine and drove away. Not to make things awkward, he turned on the radio.

"You don't have to answer me, but I would really loved to know something." Lucas asked her, looking at her curiously.

"Go ahead." Lisa replied.

"I know it's personal and don't hate House for telling me but I was wondering why you never followed up with the adoption thing?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not quite sure…" Cuddy responded thinking about it.

"Was it because of House?" He asked her.

"What?!" She asked him, not knowing how he knew these things.

His face turned blank. The last thing Lucas wanted to do was to go overboard and bombard her with personal questions.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that out of line?" he apologized, cursing himself. He didn't want to ruin the evening and he feared that he just did.

"No. Don't worry, I was just shocked that's all." Cuddy responded. She didn't answer his questions only until a couple minutes later.

"Maybe it's partially because of him but he's right. I mean, I would never question his rationality; House has always a reason to suspect something. I think it is showing that he really cares in his own way."

"By hurting you?" Lucas asked, unsure. He didn't like House, he was an ass and he only cared about himself and nobody would ever change his perspective about that.

"His intentions are always the right decision Lucas, don't question him." She told him sincerely, taking House's defense.

"I can't believe he brought you down to his level!" Lucas exclaimed. He couldn't comprehend how a person like Lisa Cuddy could even tolerate a guy like House, let alone take his advice.

"But he hurt you emotionally and I just think that its unfair how he made you give up!" He said to her, not noticing the hurt face that she had on.

"He didn't make me give up on anything because I haven't yet!" She yelled at him. She was now upset that her evening was once again ruined by the mention of House. She rubbed her hands against her forehand, sensing a headache coming this way.

"But you haven't even given anything some thought!" Lucas yelled at her, furious. He was tired of House ruining everything and he had to make Cuddy realize that for her own sake.

"You don't know me or anything about my life for that matter so who are you to judge me?" Cuddy said furiously. She was taking out all her anger on Lucas and it wasn't fair. She admitted to herself long ago that deep down, she had nothing but wanted House's child all along and for some reason she just couldn't admit it to Lucas.

Lucas closed his mouth, forcing him to shut up. He finally arrived in her driveway and he turned off the engine and slapped his hands on the steering wheel. Cuddy looked at him in shock as he released his anger.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything." He apologized, not wanting to look at her.

"It's…okay." She responded, not wanting to get into a bigger fight.

"Do you mind if you played me that song that you sang at the music store for me?" He asked nicely.

"Mhh…" Cuddy hesitated because only just a few minutes ago House played the exact same song.

"Okay, sure." She told him, figuring that he would figure it out soon enough.

They both got out of the car and made their way inside.

Cuddy went directly to her living room.

"Piano or guitar?" Cuddy asked him.

"Guitar." He responded.

"Which one?" She asked.

He looked at her confused, thinking that she only had the one that she bought at the store.

"You have more than one?" He asked, intrigued.

"Oh yeah." She said, exaggerating with her voice.

"Follow me." Cuddy told him while going up the stairs. Lucas tagged along, walking behind her. She clapped her feet on the ground as her feet took the lead to the a room that was situated next to her bedroom. She stopped short in front of the room, leading into Lucas almost bumping into her. She dug into her purse, looking for something. She took out a metal key that she slipped into the lock of the door.

"You lock a door?" He asked thinking that it was bizarre.

"When you'll see what's in here, you'll understand why." She said to him with a smile.

She opened the door and breathed in as she felt at home once again. The smell of wood came across her nose. She pushed the door all the way to the other side revealing a dozen guitars to Lucas. He opened his mouth in awe. It was the most beautiful he has ever seen. They were hanged up on the wall, showing their purity. Lucas could tell that they were rare guitars and they were certainly all one of a kind.

"You are the first person to come in here…" She said to him.

He looked at her and knew that it meant a great deal to her, she wanted someone else to be there instead of him. She picked up her favorite guitar and sat down on the chair, finally answering his question.

She played the song for him. She was into it and she let her love show. The truth came out of the darkness and Lucas couldn't help but stare at her.

When she finished, she set the guitar down.

"That was the song that House's played…" He said putting the pieces together as they were supposed to fit.

Cuddy just nodded, feeling no need for words.

"If you don't mind me asking… How do you both know the song?" He asked her walking closer to her.

"He wrote it for me, before he went to Mayfield." She stated, feeling her eyes water.

"Oh… I'm sorry." He said to her, meaning every word.

"Do you love him?" he asked out of the blue.

She rose up not expecting that question.

"I…do." She admitted to him.

"I should go, it's getting late and I have to survey a house in a couple of hours." He told her, getting up.

"Okay…" She told him, walking him down the stairs and walking him to the door.

"I'm sorry if I upset you but I hope to see you again."

Cuddy smiled at him.

"Bye Lucas… I'll call you." She said hesitating with the last part.

He nodded his head and left.

Cuddy closed the door behind him. She sighed and tried to get her thoughts back together.

She had to do something. She was going to do something with her life. House was clearly over her and she really needs to move on. Cuddy wanted to prove House wrong. She was going to have a child.

Until then, Cuddy got her keys and the composition paper with the song on it and went out the door. She jumped in her car and drove off.

She drove to House's apartment and parked right in front of his place. She got out of the car and placed the envelope that she had placed the song that he wrote for her on his porch. A tear slipped down her cheek as she walked away from the only place where she truly wanted to be.

TBC…

.

Hope you liked it, please tell me what you think and please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reading and the reviews! It really means a lot to me. Hope you like this chapter.

.

Lydia, House and Stacy enjoyed their dinner. At some moments Stacy just wanted to get up and leave, she had enough of Lydia this and Lydia that, but she wanted to spend more time with House so she tolerated her. They paid for the bill and went home. On their way there, they dropped off Stacy at her apartment and House and Lydia drove home.

"She seems…nice." She told him, trying to find a specific word to describe her.

"Yeah, I guess so." House replied, just wanting her out of his life once and for all.

"Can I ask what happened between you two?" She questioned him, looking in his eyes.

House nodded, figuring the sooner he'll tell her, the sooner she'll stop bombarding him with questions.

"It was 14 years ago when we got together and stayed a couple for 5 years. We broke up because I couldn't stand what the infarction had done to me. It changed me. I was a complete different person. I was bitchy about everything and I wanted no one's help, so Stacy was sick of having to endure my crap so she left me." House told her, feeling the old memories rise again.

"She left you when you were still in pain?" She asked him, starting to dislike Stacy.

"Yep, but Cuddy was there. She was always there for me." House said with a soft voice. Lydia had known House long enough to distinguish passion or annoyment. And that's what he had. Passion. And that just made her burn with jealousy.

"Anyway, five years later, she comes back to Princeton, she's married and her husband is in a wheelchair and he is experiencing the lack of movement in his legs. She wanted me to treat him, which I refused to do in the beginning but I gave in because she was the only true women I ever had in my life." He told Lydia, leaving out Cuddy.

"Did you still love her back then?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think I loved the idea of being in love, but I don't think I really was." House told her sincerely.

"I started to spend more time with her and one time, she was my lawyer in one of my cases and we had to go to Baltimore and then I hope you got the picture. She was having an affair with me and she said she was going to leave her husband but I refused because I knew it just wouldn't work out. She left and haven't seen her up until the time when she showed up back in town a few days ago."

"oh." That was the only word coming out of Lydia's mouth.

Before they knew it, they were parked in front of House's house. They got out of the car and walked towards the door. House stopped because he noticed an envelope that was lying on the porch. He picked it up and opened it half way. He realized what it was and sighed.

"What is it?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing." House responded, hiding the envelope under his arm. He dug into his pocket and took out the key and unlocked the door.

"I had fun tonight." Lydia said putting her arm under House's.

House nodded his head.

"I think I am going to go to bed early tonight." She told him placing her coat and purse on the table.

"Okay." House said thinking about the paper that was still hiding under his arm.

Lydia placed a kiss on his lips and walked to the bedroom.

He went and sat down on the couch. He laid back and opened the envelope once again. He took it out of its package and held it in is hands. He read it again and again until the words sank in his heart. A teardrop caught his attention at the bottom of the page and he realized that Cuddy had his song in her possession this whole time. He suddenly felt bad for singing the song at the restaurant knowing that Cuddy had been there. He got up and starting to walk around the living room, pacing. He didn't know what he should do, he didn't know whether to apologize or just pretend it never happened. But House was a different man and he was tired of hurting people so he walked to his bedroom and peeked in to see if Lydia was still sleeping. She was awake so he had to come up with a good enough excuse.

"I just got paged, I might have a serious case on my hands so I have to head back to the hospital. I'm really sorry, I'll try and come home as soon as possible." House said to her, getting out of there before he was going to change his mind. With the composition paper in his hands and his keys in the other he drove to her place, hesitating with every second that passed by.

TBC…

.

So what do you think or want to happen?

Really sorry this was a relatively short chapter but I really feel bad for not posting as much so I decided to post for you guys. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think, thanks for reading and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, school's been a bit** and I'm enjoying my short vacation with no work whatsoever, but I apologize for not posting as often as I would like to. Hope you understand, thanks!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

.

House was now in front of Cuddy's house. He was hesitating and had no idea what to do. He wanted to tell her that it was over between them and to let it go and let him live his life with Lydia. But a part of him, deep down wanted to tell her how he really felt. He wanted to tell her the truth about how she gave up on him and left him in Mayfield to rot. She didn't visit him at all and that really hurt him. Nevertheless, House closed his hand, making a fist and made contact to the wooden door. He sighed, knowing that he had to make a hard decision very soon. She opened the door and gasped, not expecting the visitor that was standing on her porch.

"Hi." House said in the sweetest voice.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked, letting him in her house.

"I felt like it." He answered her.

"You felt like it?" She asked.

He nodded in response. Not wanting her to asked further questions, he took out the composition paper that he hid behind his back and held it up.

She put on a sad face because she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"This is for you." House told her, making it clear that the song was for her and nor for Lydia. He handed it to her but she refused to take it.

"No. It's yours. You should keep it." Lisa told him. She had no intention of taking it. She knew that if she would, House would give up on her and she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Why won't you take it?" He asked her, surprised, thinking that she might've wanted something that made her think of him.

"I have my own copy." She admitted to him.

He took a couple steps forward looking at her beautiful face.

"Why?" He asked her. He had a feeling as to why but he needed to hear it from her.

"I made a copy because I wanted to have it. I wanted to have a part of you because the rest of you was and still is with Lydia." Cuddy admitted to him as he came closer and closer to her.

"I didn't want you completely gone from my life, House." She admitted.

House pressed his forehand against hers. She took a deep breath sensing his closeness. She could scent his sweet cigar smell and could taste the wood that his guitar rubbed on him. He could smell her vanilla shampoo and could taste her honey body wash as he stroked her cheek. He cupped her cheek showing his gentleness and looked her right in the eyes. He caressed her hair. Cuddy felt his hot breath on her lips and wanted to kiss him there right on the spot but she wanted him to do it. He turned his head and placed a kiss on Cuddy's cheek and let her go. He started to walk to the door.

Cuddy felt disappointed and sad once again. She felt her tears rising up after trying to lock them inside her, but without success as they rolled down her cheek.

"Was this all a joke to you?" Cuddy said with difficulty between sobs.

He turned around, almost as if he was shocked by what she had said.

"What?" He asked.

"Was this all a trick to see how far my feelings went for you?" She asked him, hurt.

"What? How could you say…" He started to say.

"Did Lydia put you up to this? Was this a joke or bet proving a point or do you just enjoy hurting me?" Lisa asked him devastated.

"No! Why would you even think that Cuddy?" House became serious.

"You come here all sweet and you almost kiss me and yet you leave! Why? Why House? Do you really enjoy hurting me this much?"

"See! This is why we can't or never can be something! I always do something to hurt you and I'm tired of it! I don't know if I can let go of Lydia yet Cuddy! I'm finally with a person that understands me and have always been here for me! I just don't know if I can let her go…" House said to her sincerely.

"When wasn't I there for you? I was always there for you House!" Cuddy yelled at him, not believing that he would say something like that.

"You weren't there at Mayfield! You didn't… You never visited me or called Cuddy! You have no idea what that did to me Lisa!" House exclaimed, telling her how he really felt.

"I wanted to come! I wanted to call but Wilson said that it wasn't a good idea!" She shouted, letting him know.

"Why would he do that? And in any case, I don't believe you!" He told her.

"He told me that you didn't want to see and that if I came you had no intention of showing your face!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Ask him yourself! He didn't tell me about Lydia, I wouldn't be surprised if he kept anything else to himself!" Cuddy said to him. She really wanted him to believe her because it really was the truth.

"In any case, you didn't come! You didn't want to come, admit it Cuddy!" House screamed.

"Come? You think I wanted to be disappointed by you again? I would've come there and you would've turned me down just like always! I didn't and I will never have the strength to be disappointed in you again. I can't handle it anymore… It hurts me House and I'm not bulletproof, okay? Or, I'm not some doll that you can tear up without putting any scars on it! I'm vulnerable House and especially against you! When will you put it in your head that you're my weakness! Why else do you think I've put up with your crap and haven't fired you! It's not because you are an asset to the hospital, it's because I care about you and I know how much this job means to you…" Cuddy let it all out. She wasn't going to keep it inside any longer. She stopped, however when she saw his face at the mention of hospital.

"No. Don't tell me!" Cuddy shouted, afraid of what she thought.

"She wants me too…" House said.

"You cannot quit your job because she wants you too, House! Please…" Cuddy pleaded, loosing control over her emotions.

"I have to consider it Cuddy…" He told her, looking at the ground feeling guilty.

Cuddy approached him and started shaking him as if she was trying to bring him back to reality.

"HOUSE!" She yelled.

"I can't let you be disappointed in me again, Lisa…" House said with sadness in his voice.

"Well, you're disappointing me right now! Don't quit! Please!" Cuddy begged, letting her tears roll down her cheek, only noticing when she tasted salt on her lips.

"I'm sorry Lisa… I really am… for everything. I have to try this, I have to try and let you go. It's been really hard doing that." House confessed.

"You don't have to… Don't let me go, House…" Cuddy pleaded.

"I have to…" House said in desperation.

"I've let you down long enough, I'm putting an end to this… Bye Lisa." He said making his way to the door.

"No!" Cuddy repeated.

Cuddy had no intention of letting him leave again, she walked over just before he was about to open the door and touched his shoulder and held it firmly making him turn around and face her. Cuddy caressed his cheek and pressed her lips against his. She kissed him passionately. House did not refuse the kiss and kissed back softly exploring her mouth inch by inch. He picked her up off of the ground and continued to kiss her.

TBC…

.

Hope you liked it… So who's ready for the Huddy? :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, sorry for the wait! But here's the chapter, hope you like it! Thanks for reading!

(I am sorry for the small length of the chapter considering my infrequent posts)

.

Suddenly, he set her down and stopped kissing her. Cuddy looked up at him in surprise.

"What?" She asked as she saw he confused face.

"I don't know…" He started to say, but stopped like he was afraid of the effect his words might have.

"You don't know what?" She asked, stroking his cheek.

"I don't know if I can do this…" He told her, trying to move back.

"What? But… Eh?" Cuddy asked puzzled.

"I don't know if I can make this work, you and me… I mean, it didn't work 20 years ago and it didn't work every time we tried… I don't want to let you down again Cuddy. I don't know if I could be happy again if I break your heart. I don't know if I could live with myself…" House admitted to her. The truth came out and he was doing the exact same thing he did with Stacy.

"You're pushing me away again!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"Things were working out for you and Stacy when you tried treating her husband and then you were afraid it wasn't going to work so you pushed her away… House! Please don't do this again." Cuddy demanded him.

Cuddy understood everything perfectly, ever since she was a child. She had no trouble in school or solving problems. She always understood them, but she could never understand why she was so caught up on House. There were almost a various amount of guys that she could date, even marry but it was always House and she couldn't figure out why. It was like he was her soul mate and her heart wouldn't follow anyone else's. Her heart would always belong to House, whether she liked it or not. She never and never will have control over her hearts desire. It will always find a way to go back to House.

"I lo…" House started to say those three words, but they never came out whole. He just couldn't say it. He could never say how he really felt.

"I'm sorry but I have disappointed you too many times to make that mistake again. It's a lesson and I have endured the consequences long enough." He confessed. He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead before dropping his hands as if he had dropped his hope.

Tears started streaming down Cuddy's face like it has been happening a lot over the course of these past couple days. House looked perplex and ran his hands on his face. He paced around the room. It seemed liked he was going to change his mind but he didn't say a word. He abruptly stopped and walked to the door and put his hand on the handle. He stood there as his conscious tried to convince him that he was doing the right thing and that he should leave before he was going to screw up again. So he turned the knob, opened the door and walked away. He was taking his time going to the motorcycle, but he was running away, once again. He jumped on his motorcycle and roared the engine, just like it was an angry lion. He thought of Lydia in order for his mind to focus on something else other than Lisa. He was afraid if he thought or admitted his feelings to himself than he was going to turn back and go back to Lisa's. He really wanted too but he had no intention of letting her down. House's worse feeling was disappointing her and he didn't want it to happen again. He was finally home. He walked in and walked to his bedroom. He tiptoed to his bedroom, careful to not wake up Lydia. He changed and slipped inside his bed. He sighed and as hard as he could, he tried not to think about Cuddy but he just couldn't help it. He thought of her smile, her sweet voice, her gentle touch and her perfumed scent. Her perfect figures but he saw her saddened face covered in tears as he left her there. Full of hope in one moment and full of despair the next. House knew that it only took a second to change everything around. That's one thing that he liked about his job. One person had an illness or disease but it only takes one moment to trigger it. Just like when you are a killer, you pull the trigger, it only takes a couple seconds. And House had the chance to change his relationship with Cuddy only by one second. But he choose not too, because you can remember things over a long period of time, you don't really pay attention for one exact second, so he would've never known if he had taken that chance if their relationship would've turned out good or bad. And he wasn't going to take that chance, not yet at least. House got out of his trance by Lydia's voice.

"What about the case?" She asked sounding sleepy.

"It wasn't interesting to I gave it to my team. They are three, I think they can try and figure it out without me for once. I did hire them for on reason." He tried to come up with a story.

"Oh, okay." Lydia responded, believing every word that came out of his mouth.

"Anyway, good night." House told her, turning over so his back was facing her.

As House suspected, she turned around to give him a kiss, hence the reason for turning the other way.

"I love you." Lydia told him with a smile.

"Mhh." Was House's only response.

Lydia didn't pay enough attention to think deeper as to why he didn't say it back. She just figured that House was tired and really need to go to bed, so she let it go.

Tiredness sneaked up on House as he fell asleep with Cuddy on his mind, like she was holding his mind hostage. He was hoping that he made the right decision in staying with Lydia but that was yet to be seen.

TBC…

.

it's almost 2 here, so I apologize for any mistakes if there are any. I hope you liked the chapter, I know you all want Huddy, its coming just give it some more time. I'm just showing that House doesn't want to be with Cuddy because he knows how much he's hurt her in the last 20 years. Tell me what you think and please review. It really means a lot to me. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, thanks for the previous reviews. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

.

House didn't sleep well that night. He kept walking up because Cuddy always came to his mind. She always had to way to overpower not only his mind but his heart as well. House was confused. He never thought that he would be able to get his chance with Cuddy. They had 20 years, why would it all work out now? House never believed in coincidences. Just when he found Lydia, she comes back in his life. He's scared because he has no idea what to do, he doesn't know what's the right thing. So the first thing in the morning, he got up and got dressed for work. He checked in at 8 sharp and went directly up to Wilson's office for advice. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"House?! Wow, I've never seen you here so early, what's up?" Wilson greeted him, knowing there was a reason to his visit.

"Hey Wilson… I know how to put this… but I'm quitting." He blurted out.

Wilson immediately stopped what he was doing and got up from his chair. He rubbed his forehead in confusion.

"Why?" He asked.

House did not answer he just started at Wilson.

"Does this have anything to do with Cuddy or Lydia or both?" He asked. Wilson nodded his head, answering his own question realizing that was the only possible reason.

"Maybe" House answered, sitting down on the couch puzzled.

"What happened?" Wilson asked.

"I went over to her House last night…" He started.

"We talked for once, we finally got somewhere, I almost told her how I felt but isn't the best thing that I can do is let her be happy? I told her I was quitting and she… I… I hurt her again Wilson… Why do I always hurt her? I always find a way! It doesn't matter what it is about, I always make her cry… And I don't think I can do this anymore Wilson…" House admitted, letting everything flow out of his heart.

Wilson just looked at him. He didn't know what to say, House never admitted his feelings like that. They were deep and they obviously are hurting him. Wilson was shocked; he'd never seen House confused or no knowing what to do. Wilson never saw House in a moment of doubt and guilt.

"I don't think you should leave House." Wilson suggested, knowing nevertheless that House would do the exact opposite.

"You're wrong. That's the only way she can be happy…" House said.

"You're the one who's wrong. The best thing for her is to not give up on her and that's what you are doing. You are making her even more miserable, not happier. Leave Lydia and try and make something with Cuddy…" Wilson told him.

"No. I can't leave Lydia… She never let me down and I need her. I like being with her because I know I can't hurt her. She's like bulletproof…"

"No one's bulletproof House…" Wilson said before House walked out of the room.

He rode the elevator and made his way to his office. He knew what he had to do. He sat down at his desk and started writing. He wrote his resignation letter and another letter. A personal letter, dedicated to Cuddy. He would give it to her the day he would leave which would be a week from today. But for now, he set the paper that had his heart laid out in the top drawer. He laid back thinking about his decisions. He turned around and dug into his pocket and took out a key, which he placed in the lock on the bottom drawer. He took out an envelope. He opened it just like he always would in moments of doubt. He kept a double of each picture for this specific day. He split them half and half. He did as so, so he could have a copy and so could Lisa. He put his back in the drawer and the others in the envelope. He got up with the envelope and the resignation letter in his hand and left. He went to Cuddy's office. He made sure that she wasn't there before he walked in and placed those two things on her desk. He left her office, already missing her…

TBC…

.

Sorry if it's to short but I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and please review!

I might not update over the weekend, it's my birthday on Saturday so I'll be busy… But I'll try and post a chapter when I can!! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading!

.

A couple minutes after House left Wilson's office, Cuddy arrived seeking for advice as well.

"Hello Wilson." She said walking in.

"Hi Cuddy. You just missed House." Wilson told her.

"…But that's probably not why you are here…" He continued.

"Indeed that is not why I am here." She said, but stopped talking not telling him anything more.

"So, why are you here?" He asked.

"I need you to replace me for a while…" She said, hesitating.

"What?! Why?" He asked. This was the second surprise Wilson had receive today. He did not like it at all. He hated surprising, especially these ones. Both of his friends were leaving.

"I suppose it's because of House." He said.

"Yes, it is… he made his final choice." Cuddy said sadly. She forced herself not to cry. She wasn't supposed to be this vulnerable. She was taught to not depend on men, but that's exactly what she was doing. It seemed like she didn't have the strength anymore. Lisa Cuddy, even at a very young age, she was mature. She cared and worked hard on her grades. She didn't break down because she was being mocked insulted. She never cried over a break up. She didn't cry when she left her parents when she went to college. But she did cry for one guy. She cried for Greg House. She didn't know why not did she understand it. But she had to live with it and so she decided to take some time away from him.

"And what would that be?" Wilson asked making sure they were talking about the same thing.

"He picked Lydia." She said, controlling herself.

"And not you…" He said.

She nodded, as if she was ashamed.

"And not this hospital." He added.

She looked up surprised. She knew that House was going to quit but this soon?

"You know?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes. And probably other people, I got a call from the main desks saying he dropped something in an envelope in your office. I have a feeling it's a resignation letter…" Wilson said, opening her wounds once again. Cuddy got up and ran to her office, letting her tears drop to the floor, as if they were drops of sweat after running a marathon. She arrived at her office and smelled his sweet cologne fading in the darkness. She walked towards her desk and picked up the piece of paper. It was in fact the resignation. She set it back down as if she was just defeated. She noticed something else on the desk however. It was another envelope. It was thicker than the previous one. She picked it up and opened it. It was pictures. Wondering what they were, she took them out and looked at the first one. She gasped. She never expected House still having pictures of them back in Michigan, let alone this many. She sat down on the couch and looked through them. Each picture she looked at, it was as if a knife was plunged in her heart. Cuddy didn't know whether to think it was sweet of House or very mean. She didn't know if House did this to make things better or worse. She didn't know if it was to make her sadder. The only thing she did know was that House kept these pictures all these years.

After looking at them what seemed to be 100 times, she finally put them back in the envelope. And while she did, she saw a letter at the bottom. She took it out. She hesitated, afraid of what it might hold. She took a chance and opened it.

_Lisa, you might not believe what I have to say and that's okay. _

_But what I am about to say really is the truth. I don't want to leave_

_But I know I have to. My heart needs to let go of you. And I have _

_A feeling it never will and that's killing me. I always hurt you. _

_I always make you cry. I make you miserable. I don't want to anymore. _

_That's why I'm leaving. It's not all because of Lydia… It's you and me. _

_I hope you saw the pictures. Please, even if you are really mad at me, _

_Don't burn or throw out the pictures. My heart will burn down and turn to _

_Ashes if you do. Think of the pictures as good memories not bad. Do that last thing for me. _

_I hope someday you will forgive me. I don't know how much longer I can be like this. _

_I'm trapped in emotions. That's where I am. I am in a prison. There's no way out Lise. _

_I wish there was. Lydia is my fresh start that's why I'm leaving with her. But never forget _

_You are always my first. You were the first to steal my heart. _

_You and I both know I hurt you. But you hurt me as well… and I will never recover. _

_Scars heal but they never go away. I will never forget the ones I marked on you… _

_I am sorry for everything. _

_These are my last words so keep them engraved in your heart forever to always be remembered:_

_I love you. _

_~Greg House_

Cuddy lay back on her couch and started to cry because never has House been so truthful and right.

He drove home earlier than he had planned so he stopped by a super market to buy flowers. He got Lydia a couple of roses and went home. As he parked in the driveway, House noticed there was another car that he had never seen before. He became curious to whom it belonged to. Lydia never told him that they were supposed to have any company. Nonetheless, House walked to the door and opened it. He set his things down on the floor, keeping the flowers in his hands. There wasn't much noise in the house, which surprised him. He walked towards the bedroom thinking that she might've taken a nap. He opened the door. The scene before him made him sick.

Lydia was naked. She was on top of some other guy kissing him everywhere. She was making love to someone else…

TBC…

Cliffhanger? I can say that! Who is surprised? I would love to know! :) Thanks for reading and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! Sorry for the wait! Hope you like this chapter!

.

They didn't seem to notice House so; he stormed off and ran out of the house. He grabbed the flowers and went into his car. He droved away and passed the speed limit going as fast as he could. He didn't care if he got a ticket. Actually he wanted one. He wanted a ticket out of this place.

He drove as fast as he could to Cuddy's place, running every red light that was in his way. He just wanted to see her face, wanting to touch her. He most of all wanted to apologize. He was so wrong… he was blinded by the desire for a fresh start. He didn't need a new start; he just needed his old one. And that person, all along was Cuddy. For once in his life, House saw clearly what he needed to do. He knew exactly what he wanted. He just hoped that Cuddy what let him have a second chance. He parked in her driveway and took the roses with him wanting to give them to the only person who was the one to have them.

He walked to her door and for the first time there was no hesitation whatsoever. There was no way he was going to regret his actions. He knocked on her door confidently. He waited patiently, feeling his heart beating faster and faster. He knocked again, but there was no answer. House turned around and made sure that her car was in the driveway. When he got his confirmation, he picked up the flowerpot and took the key that was hiding there. He slid it in the lock and unlocked the door. He tiptoed to her room, not wanting to scare her. He suddenly felt sad and full of guilt when he heard her sobs that filled up the house. He opened the bedroom door and walked to the side of her bed. He saw her face; it was glowing contrasting her true feelings. The moonlight illuminated her tears, just as if they were sparkles scattered on her face. House made sure that she didn't see him and went on the other side of the bed and wrapping his legs and arms around her. She wasn't startled by his presence at all, in fact she hoped for this moment. She was unsure whether or not it was real or not, but she did not care, she just wanted to feel his presence. She just wanted to stop missing him for a little while. House kissed her hair and drew out the flowers from behind his back and set it right in front of her face. For the first time, Cuddy opened her eyes, inhaling the strong aroma of roses. She felt his presence in back of her but dared not to look because if he weren't there, she would be once again, disappointed. House held her closely; keeping the beautiful silence that enhanced their perfect moment.

"I never want to lose you again, Lisa. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me" House whispered sending chills in her back. She gasped as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"I wouldn't be able to find it, you've had my heart since the day I met you…"She murmured, smiling.

House kissed her hair again, breathing in her scent that he had so gravely missed. Cuddy couldn't take it anymore. She finally turned around and drowned herself in his ocean blue eyes.

"God, you're beautiful." House said stroking her hair, regretting every single moment he was away from her.

House leaned in and kissed her passionately. Both of them became one as they mixed their hearts together once again. It's been far too long, like a ship lost at sea who's found its way back and decided to settle as they threw the anchor in the water to stay in one single spot. Forever.

THE END.

.

I know, totally unexpected. An ending. You probably did not see this coming, well neither did I. I was finishing up the chapter and it hit me hard. It was the end. The ending was perfect. To me, everything fell in place. I'm so happy to everyone who's read and stuck with this story. I hope that you will continue reading my other ones in the near distant future. I hope that weren't disappointed with the ending. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

It means a lot.


End file.
